Local public health departments in California realize that there is a need for data to demonstrate the effectiveness of their programs. These organizations can use such data effectively only by having automated systems gather, store, and analyze these data. Furthermore, these data should be standardized so that all 60 local jurisdictions can report comparable data. A symposium is proposed for initiating efforts to develop standardized reporting requirements and standardized information systems for public health programs. This symposium would bring together key users of public health data to evaluate their data systems, to negotiate their data needs and to discuss the means necessary for providing the requisite data. Background papers would be prepared for the conferees, who would meet in study groups to: develop minimum data sets for Maternal and Child Health programs and vital certificates, recommend the means for implementing these data sets, and determine the resources and tasks required to develop standardized information systems for health departments. An Advisory Group comprised primarily of local and State health department administrators would assist in the planning and guidance for this conference.